Creative Imagination and The Guardians
by geekyfox3
Summary: Meet Creative Imagination. She is not know by any of the guardians only by her best friend Father Time. All is well until Pitch returns and Man In The Moon chooses her as the next Guardian. Will the Guardians get Creative to join them to fight against Pitch or will she just get left behind.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. It was cold, and dark. _Oh wait that's because my eyes are closed_ I giggled and open them to see a field. It was indeed dark outside and there was a chill in the air. _**Creative Imagination**_ a voice said in my head. "What? Who's there" I asked aloud and searched everywhere but no one was there until I looked up.

 _ **Creative Imagination**_ it said again and I realized it was the moon talking to me. _**I am The Man In The Moon and you are Creative Imagination. A friend of mine is going to come and get you.**_ he said. "Creative Imagination," I said in wonder then asked, " A friend? What friend? Why are they taking me? Where are they taking me? When will they get here? Where is here? How can I trust you?"

I heard The Man In The Moon chuckle _**So many questions, where to begin? Lets see now well a very old friend is coming because my dear you are a very important being. You see you bring Imagination to the world and not just to children but to adults too. I have been waiting for you for many many years and you to start at the very beginning with my very old friend.**_ he chuckled again. _**I think that answer the first half and for last few you can find out for yourself for you see my sweet Creative my friend is already here.**_

"What?" I said and turned around and there was a man standing behind me. He was a tall man who was indeed somewhat old but more like in his near 50s. He had a long brown cloak and tons of clocks on him. He also carried a staff.

 _ **Ah Father Time you have arrived.**_ "Father Time?" I asked. "Why yes and you are Creative Imagination." He said with a smile. _**Goodbye Creative Imagination.**_ And with that The Man In The Moon was gone.

"Take my hand," Father Time said reaching his hand toward mine. "Why?" "Because you're going to make a friend." "A friend?" "Yes and even though he'd never say it you made his life so much happier." he said with a even bigger grin. I didn't know what to do but for some reason I grabbed his hand. __

Suddenly it was like reality stopped and everything became a blur. It made me feel sick and when it finally stopped and everything look normal I dropped to my knees holding my stomach. Father Time looked fine standing tall as ever. When I looked around me I saw that I was not in that field but in castle. "This is where I leave Create," he paused "Ur um I mean Creative Imagination." I laughed "You're bad leaving the future a surprise!" "Only for you that is," he said and vanished.

As I looked around the place I was in was beautiful. There was so much plant life as if time had stop but they didn't know. The castle up a head was amazing. It looked like a steam punk world and was definitely that when I saw clockwork animal in the distance. I was walking toward them when a man walked next to me. He was not as tall as Father Time because I could look him in the eyes. He had brown hair and big blue eyes. "Who are you and how did you get here?" he asked calmingly. "My name is Creative Imagination and Father Time brought me here. Who are you and where are we?" I replied. "Father Time! That old rascal messing up with time my goodness!" He exclaimed. I giggled, he was funny man. "Oh where are my manners? My name is King and I'm one of Father Time's Time Elves. And we are at Father Time's castle." He replied. "May I see Father Time?" I asked. "Oh I am sorry but he is-" King didn't finish sentence because a woman materialized right in front of him "King! It's getting worse! He needs help!" She said alarmingly. "Oh dear, perhaps you shall meet Father Time, Creative Imagination! Queen can you take us?" King replied. "Creative Imagination? Oh um why yes!" Queen said. "Take my hand," they both replied and I grabbed their hand and suddenly we were in a room.

Father Time was in the room with his head in his hands crying out in pain. "Ahhh! It's just too much! The possibilities! Soo many! Ahhhh!" he cried. "What's wrong with him?" I whispered. "This happens every so often but this one is the worst!" Queen said. "And nothing we elves can do," King replied. "Have you even tried?" I asked. The elves looked down in shame. "We do not know what we can do." King said with his head still down. "Well I'm going to help him." I said confidently and started to walk over to him. As I was walking I noticed the room was full of plains and clocks and gears, and when I finally got to Father Time I said, "Hello Father Time," "W-w-who's there?" He lifted up his head but didn't open his eyes. I noticed his eyes even though they were closed there was a golden aura around them. _That's probably his power! He must having a overload hmmm Ohh I know what to do!_ "Father Time, can you open your eyes?" I asked. "No, it hurts too much when open them." he replied. I suddenly realized that over my shoulder there was a satchel. _That's odd. Why didn't I notice this before? Duh Creative the moon was talking to you! Oh yeah that's why._ The satchel was brown and little and when put my hand into it there was something inside. I lifted it out to see a paint brush. I heard some ohh and ahh coming from the elves but I did not care. I looked around to see a blank wall. There was no plains on it what so ever! _PERFECT!_ I took Father Time's hand and said, "Trust me," and lead him over to the blank wall.

We were both standing now and I placed the paint brush in his hand "What is this?" He asked with his eyes shut. "I want you to just let all your thoughts go in to the paint brush and just move it around to where you feel it should go." "What?" "Trust me," I replied. I didn't know if it would work it just felt right. Once Father Time started he didn't stop and when he finally did his wall was beautiful. Full of colors that flowed together. It may have looked like it just full of colors but I saw more. I saw a man with too much power who didn't know how to control it, but when he finally let it out it became a masterpiece.

"Open your eyes," I said. Father Time opened his eyes and smiled at what he saw. "I-I did this? My head it feels so much better! I haven't had control of my powers since Man In The Moon left me!" He exclaimed! He whirled around to me handed me my paintbrush and said, "Thank you! Thank you soo much!" I smiled. I noticed that he did indeed look the same from when I last saw him but his eyes they looked younger. "I didn't quite catch your name?" "Oh it's Creative Imagination" I replied. "Creative Imagination! That's great! Wait I already met you didn't I? But it was future me!" he chuckled. "You know?!" I gasped. "Of course! I'm Father Time I know all. Say you want to see the world be born? Because it's going to happen in two minutes!" I grinned even bigger "I would love that!" Father reached for his staff that was right next to a mirror when I finally noticed what I looked like. I had blonde hair with rainbow colored tips, blue eyes, I was tall but not as tall as Father Time, I was thin and was wearing leather pants with a white button up top with satchel hanging over my left shoulder. I smiled at this and noticed I had very white teeth.

Father Time made a door appear and said, " Are you coming?" "Yes and by the way you can call me Create." "Well OK Create! Lets go watch the world being born. That was a very very very long time ago now there are more of people like us some even call themselves 'The Guardians'. Nobody really knows me except Father Time and his Time Elves but that's OK. I know that without the world wouldn't change, and who know maybe one day I'll meet one of 'The Guardians'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, What a beautiful sunset! I mean just look at it!" "Yes, yes Create, beautiful now would you come down!?" I looked down at my friend Nympera, she was 4 feet tall with brown long hair, and big green eyes. Her clothes looked that she had made them and knowing her she did, out of plant life. It's a forest elf thing. Nympera left Mother Nature 20 years ago for being to strict and how we ran into each other.

"Why don't you just come up here?" I chuckled, you see Nympera is deathly afraid of heights and refuses to ever climb trees with me. That is not a forest elf thing. "HA! Ohh yeah no." She replied. "Come on Create!" She stomped her foot "I want to get home before dark." She said.

"Why?" I asked looking down at her ' _That's odd Nympera loves the night and seeing the stars,'_ I thought to myself. "I-I just want to OK." She didn't look at me while said that. I started to climb down "What is the matter? You can tell me," I said as I climbed. "I saw something last night and-and," She looked down. My feet touched the ground and I walked over to her and put my arm around her saying, "Its OK Nympera, the dark is nothing to be afraid of. And nothing will come and hurt you, not when I'm around! Besides darkness was fought ten years ago, remember? The Guardians took care of that, and goodness knows that with those 'Guardians In-Training' darkness will never win."

"You know about them?" She finally said while looking at me. "Yep. It helps when you're best friends with Father Time and have tea with him every Thursday!" I smiled and she finally smiled back. "I still can't believe that you're friends with The Father Time! You should have heard how Mother Nature spoke about him! She is in love with him you know!" Nympera laughed. "Hahaha! He doesn't even know! And even if he did I don't think he would want anything to do with that!" I replied. "Shall we go?" "Yes please!" replied Nympera.

When we finally got to my forest Nympera ran across the border as fast as she could ,for the stars were coming out and darkness had fallen. _I truly wonder what goes inside the young elf's mind._ I shook my head and smiled. You see when Pitch start path of terror I enchanted my forest so that only I and beings who have my permission can enter. Pretty smart. Right as I crossed the border I looked back and something did feel off to me. _Ahh you're letting Nympera get inside your head! And besides tomorrow is Tea Time with Time!_ I laughed.

When we got to my house and said, "Night Everyone!" "Night Create!" said Nympera who was already inside her log. it's a forest elf thing. "Ay, Night Create!" said a gruff voice who belong to none other Patrick McGuffin and leprechaun who left and the other leprechauns. I meet him about 5 years ago, and oh boy is he a hothead! "Bark Roof!" That was Rosalyn The Rottwilier but we just call her Rozzy. She is the guardian I made for my forest and she basically runs the place while I'm gone, which is often the most of times.

When I reach for my door to my house, which really looked like a little tree fort with a 2 feet high tree trunk making the base and the branches wrapping around the house, I noticed a letter on the ground a picked it up and went inside. Now if you're thinking my house is little once you go inside you'll see that it is bigger on the inside, way bigger! We are talking about 30 floors and every room you can imagine, because well I am Imagination. I sat down on my couch and opened the letter it said.

Dear Create,

I can not make it to our weekly Tea. For you see I have monthly meeting with the spirits and before you even begin whining you do not need to attend if you do not wish to. Sadly I do not have such a choice, (Mother Nature will lecture me again if I do not attend,, and be fore you say anything it was much more fun to spend the day with you exploring) Perhaps we can have Tea on Friday? Be seeing you soon.

Your Friend,

Time

"Ugh that stupid meeting," Long long ago Time and I made a place where other spirits can meet each other but I have not been there since I help created the thing, and when I heard that they were making every spirit go it gave me even more reason not to go. I find meetings boring and quite frankly time is very valuable to me. I am the only spirit who barely sleeps, even though I should says Time. You see even a spirit need to sleep every so often. My record of not sleeping is 5 years and once Time found out he made me promise that I would sleep one full day every 3 months. I hate it and even though he lets me go back in time so I technically never missed anything I still hate it.

"Maybe I'll go this time? And maybe I'll even bring tea! Why that's a smashing idea! I'll surprise Time! And we can have are tea! Of course I'll have to do my job before I leave so um what time is it? Goodness its 11 o'clock I better get working!" Even though I despise meetings I love having Tea Time with Time in fact I looked forward to it every week.

I went to my work room to make my imagination arrows for you see that how I get an idea to pop right into a mind. Sure Cupid does it and so does another spirit but I started the idea. "Let see I should make 1,000,000 arrows so I'll make 1,000,000,000 arrows!" I said out loud with glee! And I began my work.


	3. Chapter 3

"One more left! And done!" I said aloud. "Now comes to the fun part," I pulled out my bow from my satchel which I still had. It was the only thing that never changed about me. It carries many many many things, well everything I can think of and my paintbrush which I was already holding since it helps me create the arrows I use to spread imagination and creativity to the world. My bow was painted multicolor and I imagined all the arrows on the string, pulled it and 1,000,000,000 arrows went out to the world. Of course no one could see my arrows except me and well another spirit. I think 1,000,000,000 arrows flying every which way would really bother some people.

"Done!" I swiveled my chair to see what time it was. "7:30! Well I guess I better get ready for tea time at the boring meeting. Ugh, should I bring tea for the others? Nah I don't really know them and they definitely don't know me." I sighed "No one really knows me except Time and my friends. Ah well who cares!" I looked at near by mirror my white tee was now cover with robots, dogs, art, unicorns, math equations, poems, songs, notes, doodles, and well everything that I put in the arrows. You see what ever I create a little version pops up on my shirt so that by the end of the day I can see everything I made. It makes me happy. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a new plain white tee and put it on. Holding my colorful white tee I left the room with satchel in hand went to room full of tees and placed it on a hanger in front of all of them. As I left the room I grabbed my jean jacket I left the last time I came in here.

I ran down the stairs saying, "Morning my Flying Saucers! May I have nice, warm, fluffy bisect and a cup of tea?" and sat at dinner room table. The flying saucers were well flying all around, a tea pot was whistling, and well all of my silvery was moving doing what pleases it. Suddenly a calendar fell right in front of me giving me a little bit of a startle. The next Tuesday was circled. "Ah the next revolution will be next Tuesday. Why thank you for telling me." You see since I made them alive they don't really like that sometimes they get thrown of broken (Even though I fix them, making them just like new!) they get one day to revolt and well be a menace to me! I usually don't come home that day. And my breakfast appeared. "Thank you!"

I ate quite quickly and put my white sneaks on and imagine a nonliving tea set with Time secret tea inside. "Well off I go!" I then pulled out my paintbrush and painted a door. "I hate doing this but really it's the only way off getting there." I placed the paintbrush back in the satchel that was over my shoulder. And step through the door.

When I finally arrived and imagined the door erased itself and it did. I

looked up at the clock "7:50. Good ten minutes early!" I walked straight ahead to the big

carved door and before I pushed I remember that I made this place. I designed it with Time. I realized I sort of missed it. I made this place so amazing, it was meant for place like me to meet others not have meetings on how to get a child to see you or to brag about how did see you. I closed my eyes and pushed on the doors. They open and heard people gasp.

I opened them to find a lot of people staring at me _No! I got here early! What are they doing here? Why did they gasp? Oh I should say something_ "Um I brought tea?" I said holding up my tea set smiling. _I brought tea! Of all the things to say! I brought tea? Not a hello or howdy Nope A I brought Tea!_ "Well, well, well who might you be bringing tea?" Said a terrifying voice that would give anybody shivers, I look and the man who said was none other than Pitch Black. "Pitch?" I said softly _Why would he be here? Who would even let him in?_ "Ahem!" Said Time. _That a boy Time change the subject!_ Everyone stared at me then Pitch then Time "You brought Tea?" asked Time everyone stared back at me "Yes," "What kind of tea?" he asked. I smiled saying, "I don't know since it doesn't have a name," Time busted out laughing as did I. Time never gave it a name it was always just tea. He stood up and walked over and hugged me. "Its good to see you Create," he whisper in my ear. "You too," I said. "Are you going to introduce us Father Time?" Asked Pitch "Who gives you the right to know?" asked a Bunnymund. "Bunnymund," Tooth shushed him. "No Bunny is right, we can't trust you Pitch, you say you have changed but we don't know that," said Big man named North. "Well we can at least give him a chance?" said none other than Mother Nature.

I was taken back _Pitch wants to change? Nonsense probably wants to destroy the guardians somehow but this is just shocking._ I never met any of these people but Time has told me all about them. "Time introduce us to your… young…friend." Mother Nature said. _Does she not like me? Is she Jealous? HAHAHAHAHA!_ "This is my dear friend Create. And well I did not know you would attend today's meeting!" He turned to me with joy in his eyes. "Well I thought maybe I could bring some Tea and well yeah so here I am." I chuckled silently to myself _I wish I never came._ "Well there is an open seat next to Muse," Time responded. Muse waved. "Great I guess I'll go sit," I waved to everyone _Awkward_ and started to walk over to the chair. "Oh wait!" I exclaimed and ran back over to Time's chair poured him a cup of tea and put one sugar cube in it and placed the cup on a saucer with a nice fluffily bisect next to him. Ran over to my seat poured myself a cup and put two cubes of sugar stirred it and placed a bisect next to it. Time started to chuckle and lifted the cup as did I. "To Tea," he said. "To Tea," I said Smiling and took a sip.

"This will be a very interesting meeting! First Pitch now you! By the way I'm Muse. Nice to meet you! I'm a guardian in training! This is my 5th meeting. Why haven't I seen you before? Are a new spirit? Wait no that can't be because Time said we are dear friends! Friends with the Father Time! Mother Nature must be so upset! This going to be so interesting! What did you say your name was sorry I lost in the music in my head." Muse said _WOW this is going to be a very interesting meeting. Maybe it wont be that bad._ "Create, my name is Create." "Oh my gosh! That's so cool! Don't worry I'll fill you in on very thing!" Muse whispered. _A Very interesting meeting indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok I guess I should tell the story from the beginning right?" asked Muse. I nodded my head trying to listen to what the others and her are saying at the same time. "Well ok! The meeting started at 7. Way to early if you ask me but any way, Father Time and Mother Nature were already here chatting when the guardians and guardians-in training came, that includes me! Then the other showed up. We did our normal meeting things like say how many children see us and how we've helped out the world and what not when at 7:40 Pitch Black walks in! I know it was at 7:40 because in my head was playing Anna Sun and it shocked me so much that I all most didn't remember the rest of the lyric! Anyway everyone stood up and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE! I mean we could do nothing well except for a few because we have to leave our weapons at home, Mother Nature's stupid rule, something about keeping the peace or something. But Pitch I mean he just walked in and took a chair and said, 'Am I late or interrupting something?' this set off almost everyone which I mean I saw him smile!" She shivered. "Then Father Time said, 'What are you doing here?' which pitch said, 'Well I am at a meeting, I am invited aren't I? I mean I have been here almost as long as you. Besides I come in peace. I want to help you, everyone, even the guardians.' This lead to uproar and things finally settle down when none other than you walk through the door! Then you said, 'Um I brought the tea.'! That was so funny by the way! Well now you're all caught up and hey they are asking you a question." She whispered the last part.

 _What? Oh gosh I forgot to listen to them too! Darn it what did they say?_ "Um I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Can you repeat please?" I asked. "Well since you are the last one to enter you must tell us how many people see you." Mother Nature said. I felt the eyes of everyone I looked at Time he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' you see he was the only one who knew that nobody saw me well except for one person and he died long ago. He was the person who saw the world differently and people hated him and thought he was crazy. We were two 'crazy' people together. I watched him grow up and when ever I see sunflowers I think of him.

"I-I don't see why I have to say how people see me." I said. Mother Nature smiled saying, "Well even Pitch here told us how many people see him, so you must as well. Surely you must have … what 5? 5 yes a friend of Father Time should have at least 5." Usually not having anyone see me is not a problem but today it felt horrible. In this one moment it felt like an eternity. I looked down "4 then surely 4?" Mother Nature asked. "How about 3? 2? Or even-" She was cut off "Mother Nature! That is enough!" Father Time yelled. Everyone jumped back. I didn't realize that I was holding back tears. I wiped my eyes with my hand _Please don't see me cry. I never cry. Why am I crying? I don't need people to see me. I have friends! So why am I sad?_

"Time everyone must answer the question even if they do not like the answer!" she responded. "It is not a must Nature! It is you being noisy!" He replied. The room got tense. I looked up and saw Pitch enjoying this. Mother Nature glared at me so hard and asked, "Has anyone ever seen or believed in you?!" Time was about to explode when I stopped him and said, "Yes, someone has believed in me."

"See Shelia nothing is wrong she answered your question." said Bunnymund. "Yes but is that person alive?" Asked Pitch. "I don't think it matters." a new voice said. I looked over and it was Jack Frost. _Boy you're quiet_ I smiled and he smiled back. "Well since that is out of the way lets get down to business!" Mother Nature said with big cheesy grin. _No wonder Nympera left her she is mental!_ "Lets start." Said another new voice. It was Cupid when he looked over at me he winked at me. Cupid is another guardian in-training. "I totally agree!" Muse said. "Yes, Yes." Said the last guardian in-training Fall, The spirit of the season fall.

"I actually have my own proposition to make." Said Pitch Black who was now standing. "Either join me, surrender, or be destroyed my Nightmares! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" "Uhhh what Nightmares? There aren't any Nightmares here." said Muse. The Guardians gave her a worried look when suddenly the whole room was filled with Nightmares.

 _Wow._ I never seen a Nightmare only heard about them from Time but I mean when you see them in person it just wow. They are living sand that has thoughts and can do actions such wrong could bring something so twisted yet beautiful to the world. Perhaps instead of being Nightmares they could help out Sandman and bring beautiful dreams to the world instead of fear? _Dreammares hehehe now that would be funny._ Suddenly a lot of spirits started to vanish as if they did not want to get in the way this or maybe they were scared of Pitch. Then there was only 11 left including me, it was Mother Nature, Time, Jack Frost, Fall, Cupid, Muse, Tooth, Sandman, Bunnymund, North, and well me.

"Well what will it be? You have no weapons except for Mother Nature vine trick, Sandman's sand, and Jack Frost well Frost, and if Father Time even tried to stop time he knows that if there is a shadow I can still move." "We will never help you Pitch!" said North. Time looked at me and nodded and smiled. _Oh My Gosh! He knows about my satchel! I can make anything appear! ANYTHING! Even their weapons!_ "Fools you're outnumbered and …. Why are you smiling Create?" Pitch asked. "I'd say more like grinning from ear to ear. You have trick up your sleeve don't you?" Asked Jack. I guess I must have been showing my smile and I said, "You know what? I have a proposition to make too! Leave now and take your Nightmares with you or else." "Or else? Or else what!?" Pitch scoffed. "Or else this," and I imagined every one of the Guardians, Guardians in-training, and Time and Mother Nature's weapons which all flew out and went straight to its owner, including my bow. "How? HOW?!" Pitch said. "Everyone has their weapons now Pitch. Best go now." said Tooth. _I LOVE MY SATCHEL AND PAINTBRUSH AND WELL EVERYTING!_ Jack started to chuckle "You're still out numbered!" Pitch replied "All take the ones on the left you take the-" "Ahh I'll handle that too!" I said and pulled back my bow string and let out a single arrow that went zipping through almost every Nightmare until it landed on the wall. Everyone had their mouths hanging wide open everyone except Time, he knew that I can control where my arrows go. North let out a big deep laugh and said, "It seems now that you're the one outnumbered!" There was only one Nightmare left, "This is not over! I will be feared!" Pitch said and glared at me and disappeared.

"That was some show Sheila!" "Yeah! That was great!" said another "WOW! Just WOW!" My my my you are something special!" Everyone started to say something along the lines of how awesome that was! _Wow they really like me! I mean that well just wow_ Suddenly Tooth fell to the floor. The congratulation stopped "Tooth whats wrong?" Jack asked. "I don't know I-I just don't feel to well." She said. "We should take to her castle!" "Yes Fall the good idea. To the Sleigh!" North said. "Not the Sleigh! I rather take my tunnels." "Awww come on Kangaroo you know it's the fastest way!" "I am not a kangaroo! Ya snowman! I am a bunny!" "More like a chicken with big ears and curly tail!" Jack replied. "You two knock it off Tooth needs us remember?" Cupid asked. "Fine the Sleigh it is, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," "Chicken," Jack mumbled "Why I outta-" Sandman shock his head. Bunnymund look to the ground, and Jack chuckled. "Good luck Guardians," Time said. "Yes be safe," added Mother Nature. "Create would like to join us on the Sleigh?" North asked. _Wait did he just ask me? To go on the Sleigh with them? No that can't be, can it?_ "Oh I don't know," "Come on you really made quick work of Pitch and surely you must come with us." North said. "North's right missy you be a great help if came with us." Bunnymund nodded. "We'll have Tea Time tomorrow and can tell me all about it." Time said. Sandman nodded his head quickly. "Well ok maybe just this time." I answered. "Great to the Sleigh!" North said as he carried Tooth to the Sleigh.

This sleigh was AMAZING! It looked so cool! My mouth dropped. "Everyone loves the Sleigh!" North said and I got in. I sat on the end next to jack who was in the middle and then Bunnymund. "By the way, Bunnymund-" "Please call me Bunny." Jack rolled his eyes. "Ok Bunny, By the way I just wanted to say you don't look like a Kangaroo or a chicken with big ears." "Why thank you Create! See Jack Create understands." Jack huffed. "You look like a big wombat." I finished my sentence. "A WOMBAT!?" Bunny yelled and Jack busted into laughter! "I think I'm going to cry!" he said. And the sleigh took off to Tooth's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was amazing! Jack was still laughing when we went through the portal to Tooth's castle. It was beautiful, bright and shinning with her little helpers flying around. When we landed Tooth let out a groan. "What do we do?" ask Fall. Cupid was leaning over to her listening to what she was whispering "H-her memories, she needs her memories!" He exclaimed. Jack, Bunny, and Sandman went over one way and North, Cupid, and Muse went the other leaving me with Fall to watch/take care of Tooth.

"I wander why she needs her memories?" I asked aloud. "I don't know," Fall responded. I jump a little, I wasn't use to getting a reply when I ask a question. Fall stared at me and asked, "You're a friend of Father Time's yet we never met you, why?" "I um urm," I shrugged "All that matters is that I'm here now, right?" "Yeah I guess so," I wasn't so sure about Fall she just seemed questionable. "Guys! I found it!" Said Jack who came rushing over. Everyone came running/hopping/flying over to Tooth. They crowded me out of the pow ow . All I heard was a gasp _Oh no nothing good every comes from a gasp_ "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"What is the matter Guardians?" asked a booming voice. "Pitch it was you!" Bunny yelled and threw his boomerang at him. Pitch sided stepped it "I guess you need the teeth to have the memories." He said as he crushed one. Tooth let out a scream. "Stop it Pitch!" Jack yelled. "My offer still stands." "And so does MINE!" I yelled wiped out my bow pulled the string and suddenly this black sand wall covered me, lifted me up and sent me crashing down, with no bow in hand. "See I don't think I care for your offer Create," He smiled. I realized that he had all of our weapons. "This is such a lovely bow, so colorful. Oh well!" He sighed and snap my bow. All the Guardians looked at me with sad faces, Cupid even mouthed the 'I'm sorry' _Why do they care about my bow? I can always make a new one but I am NOT gonna let Pitch get away with breaking one of my bows!_ Pitch started to laugh, Jack looked at my his eyes got wide "Your hair," he whispered. The tips were fire colors that meant yeah I'm angry people watch out! I stood up the Nightmares surrounded us I pulled out my paintbrush saying, "Bad move Pitch, bad move!" And I let everything out. Colors danced around the room animals appeared knights appeared charging, the Guardians had their weapons once again. Pitch stood in disbelieve. I imagined everything, the Guardians charged, Jack stood with me protecting me while I worked. I was in mid thought of what to create next when Pitch appeared behind me saying, "Well you are just full of surprises." And grabbed me arm. As soon as he touch me I screamed in horror darkness invaded my mind, thoughts of evil flooded and fear ruled over it. I heard Pitch screaming but I couldn't see the darkness went to every corner of my mind and I shrinked. Screaming, yelling, crying I felt weak. I fell onto the floor a shadow loomed over me.

I lifted up my head to see the biggest stallion of nightmares I had ever seen. I shivered, deep down inside of me knew. _Oh No no no! Not this!_ Pitch started to laugh "I have always dreamed of creating this! What beauty! What fear! he started to laugh. "Create?" "What have you done?" "Oh my gosh" someone was saying but my head spinning, I still on the floor. "A NightCHARGER!" Pitch exclaimed. "How did you make this child?" He asked me. My paintbrush was still in my hand, I made it invisible the nightcharger put is muzzle down to my face. You see all creations like me at the start. When I looked into its face I saw loneliness and fear and anger. "I-I-I don't know," I said so quietly. Pitch grabbed my arm and lifted me so that I was standing face to face. I started to shake my lip quivered _Oh my goodness not now don't be scared not now!_ He gave me a twisted smile saying, "I think we are going to be great friends one day." "Get your hands off of her!" Jack said raising his staff Pitch grinned. "Oh look it seems the Create here is weak, well she make Nightchargers if she is weak right?" he said and let go of me. As soon as he let me go I dropped to the floor right on my bottom. "See she can't even stand. Pity! Oh well. With my new Nightcharger I will cover this world in darkness And I will have more!" He started to leaning in to take me away but suddenly Time and Mother Nature appeared "YOU WILL GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW PITCH!" Time boomed and Mother Nature made the brightness ray of sunshine appear "I will be back!" said Pitch and he and his new night charger left. Tooth's teeth were still gone and I felt sick. _Why did I have to bring tea to that stupid meeting!_

Sorry guys that I haven't been writing lately but life's been a lot busy I hop to be writing more of this and get it to you as soon as possible!


End file.
